wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Balancing the Scales
Shan'do General |commanders2=Lord *General |forces1=*1 Warden *1 Keeper of the Grove *1 Priestess of the Moon *Night Elf Archers *Night Elf Huntresses *Night Elf Druids *Dryads *Mountain Giants |forces2=*1 Demon Hunter *1 Naga Sea Witch * Mur'gul Reavers * Naga Sirens * Naga Myrmidons * Naga Royal Guards * Couatls * Snap Dragons * Dragon Turtles *1 Night Elf Transport Ship |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Heavy }} Balancing the Scales is chapter 5 of Terror of the Tides. It was an engagement fought as a result of the battle in Wrath of the Betrayer, between Illidan Stormrage's Naga and the Night Elves under the command of Maiev Shadowsong, Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. Units Named * (Level 2 – 7) * (Level 10) * (Level 10) * (Level 10) * (Level 7) Creeps *1 Skeletal Orcs *2 Stormreaver Necrolytes *5 Stormreaver Hermits *2 Mur'gul Tidewalkers *1 Mur'gul Marauder *2 Mur'gul Snarecasters *1 Mur'gul Shadowcaster *5 Spider Crab Shorecrawlers *1 Sea Turtle Hatchling *3 Giant Sea Turtles *1 Dragon Turtle *2 Gargantuan Sea Turtles *1 Makura Deepseer *1 Makura Snapper *2 Makura Tidecallers *2 War Golems *1 Sea Giant Behemoth *4 Sea Giant Hunters *4 Sea Giants Prelude After successfully stealing the Eye of Sargeras, Illidan ordered the larger part of his Naga under the command of Lady Vashj to travel to Dalaran, to prepare for the ritual which would destroy the Lich King. Illidan himself stayed behind upon the Broken Isles with a smaller force of Naga commanded by Lady Serpentra, to finish the destruction of his sworn enemy, Maiev Shadowsong. However, Maiev had been successful in calling for reinforcements. Horrified by the reports of Illidan's actions, Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage quickly mustered a relief force and travelled to the Broken Isles to aid the Warden. Unfortunately their fleet was scattered by the storms of the region. The two Night Elves hastily attempted to rally their forces as the Naga renewed their assault upon Maiev. The Battle Maiev and her few remaining Sentinels had been driven to the ruins of the ancient library of Izal-Shurah, a place devoid of resources. They fought grimly against the overwhelming numbers of Naga, knowing defeat to be all but inevitable. Meanwhile, Tyrande used her owl scouts to discover Maiev's position. She and Malfurion sought out the Night Elf ships driven off-course, fighting their way through gangs of Naga and sea monsters to link up with some "special allies" Malfurion had had summoned specifically for the attack. These proved instrumental in tearing apart the Naga base closest to Maiev's beleaguered Sentinels. Maiev was overjoyed to see Malfurion, but treated Tyrande with disdain for her part in releasing Illidan from his prison. Regardless of their divisions, the three commanders united to engage the Demon Hunter, who had stepped in to personally lead the Naga against the Night Elves. The latter forced Illidan back to his base and routed his Naga. In the confusion of the final assault upon the second Naga base, Illidan managed to slip away with his Royal Guard. He was tailed by Tyrande, who was in turn ensnared by a Myrmidon. Illidan told Tyrande that to follow him was to invite disaster, and what he did was for the good of all; Tyrande replied that she saw now that it had been a mistake to release him. With the arrival of Maiev and Malfurion, Illidan fled, leaving the Myrmidon to cover his escape. Aftermath Illidan fled to Dalaran to unite with Vashj and her forces, who had begun the final preparations for the mighty spell which would tear apart the Lich King's realm. They were followed by his three pursuers, however, who united with Prince Kael'thas and his Blood Elves to confront him once and for all. Despite their emphatic defeat of the Naga on the Broken Isles, the Night Elves did not attempt to reclaim their former lands for themselves. Whether the Naga remained in the sunken ruins is not known. Izal-Shurah Category:Campaign chapters